Yumegawa Erika
Yumegawa Erika 'appears like childish enough and likes to plant flowers. Her parents run an Aquarium and a Flower Shop which she often to help out with her sister, Yumegawa Mikoto. Her alter ego is '''Cure Spring '(キュア スプリンの, Kyua Supuringgu). Erika is the most childish attitude in the pretty cure team, in the second part of the season she became more straightforward and full of motivation after get to know the other cures. When her sister start to afraid or crying, she begin to help her and motivates her a lot. When, Mikoto straightforward to battle against monster in the world of hearts she begins to cheer up for her and making her not to be afraid anymore. Yumegawa Erika (夢宇治 えりか, Yumegawa Erika)/Cure Spring (キュア スプリンの, Kyua Supuringgu) *'''Season: GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! *'Age': 14 *'Eye Color': **Magenta *'Hair Color': **Blond (Erika) **Neon Pink (Cure Spring) *'Homeplace': Osaka, Japan *'Relatives': Yumegawa Saeta (aunt), Yumegawa Mikoto (older sister) *'First Episode': GGHPC01 *'Alter Ego': Cure Spring *'Theme Color': Pink History Meeting the Cures Best Friend Cure Spring "The Heart that Blooms from the Flower, Cure Spring!" 花から花の心, キュア スプリンの! "Hana Kara hana no Kokoro, Kyua Supirinno" Cure Spring (キュア スプリンの, Kyua supirinno) is the cure that Erika transforms into. Her powers are based flowers, in her phoenix form she can use seasons, it also says that she can used honey or bubbles attack in her glitter form after absorbing Amulet Clover's power. Like Cure Aquos, she can use a special attack called Pink Sunshine Fresh. She can use alone with the Spring charm using Pink Blossom Purify also with Cure Air and her Air Charm she can use Floral Hearty Adagio. Her simple attacks are: Spring Shoot (スプリンの ュート, Supurinno Shuuto): Cure Spring draws a circle of flowers and shoot it at the enemy. Spring Leaf Shower '(スプリンの リーフシャワー, ''Supurinno Riifu Shawaa): Cure Spring hand glows in pink and shoot above with pink leaf that shoot at the enemy. 'Spring Shining '(スプリンのシャイニング, Supurinno Shainingu): Cure Spring hand glws pink and shoot pink flowers on the enemy. Spring Shield (スプリンのシールド, Supurinno Shiirudo): Cure Sprin crosses her arms then a big pink flower above and becomes a shield that protects anyone inside. '''Spring Garden (スプリンのガーデン, Supurinno Gaaden): Cure Spring hands glows white, then a pink leaf surrounds the enemy, while cure spring crossess her arms and the enemy tied up by the leafs. She can also do combination attacks with Cure Aquos: Dragon's Blooms '(ドラゴン ブルーム, Doragonsu Buru^mu): Cure Aquos and Cure Spring holds hand together and form a sharmcock shape in the middle and burst to the enemy with a dragon's shape. Sky Spring Cure Glitter Spring In ''Shugo Chara and Pretty Cure All Stars! Protect The Rainbow Glittering Garden!, Cure Spring gets an upgrade with the rest of nineteen cures and two magical girls, who together forming up into Cure Glitter Spring(キュア キラキラ スプリンの, Kyua Guriteru Supurinno). So far, this up-grades gets a pair of angel wings places on her back of her clothes, then her outfit is similar to Sky Spring but it has magenta colored on her skirt.She uses honey or bubbles attack by absorbing Amulet Clover's power. She can use Glitter Charm to combine Sky Floral Heart Power. 'Glitter Nature '(キラキラ テンパー, Guriteru Naatura): Cure Glitter crosses her arms then a white light glow in her arms then a golden bubbles surround the enemy then she begins to shoot at the enemy while the enemy trap in a bubble. Relationship '''Tatsuno Malm: Erika slightly has an interesting between her and Malm, after hearing that Malm is tired after meeting with a childish girl, she begins to create a Negatians but after solving with Malm, she becomes more energetic. Tachikawa Mio: Mio and Erika hasn't have any interesting in them each other but after combining their powers they become much closer. Trivia Category:Cures Category:GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! Characters